Three Miserable Men
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Vongola day-off. Every guardians was off, spending the day with their beloved one. Well not, for three certain popular men. Pairing: 1827, 6984, 5900.


_Today is the last day of my exam, so hopefully I can get back on doing some hibatsuna-ing again soon~_

_Although that being said, this little script couldn't escape my mind and I just have to write it down. So uhh enjoy this very short script wwww_

_I don't own KHR that's for sure._

* * *

"Oya."

"Geh, Mukuro!"

Said man smirked at the expression a certain silveret and a certain ravenet didn't bother to hide. Letting out his trademark chuckle, the illusionist's eyes twinkled in amusement at the amount of papers the other two were holding, "Works on your day-off? Working hard, aren't we?"

The silveret who had a stack of papers in his embrace grunted in response, "ceh, what about you, yourself?", the man pointed at Mukuro's books with a glance.

"Kufufu," well yes, odd as it seems, but here the three men on their rare day-offs, deciding to emerge themselves in words of documents and books instead of spending it elsewhere outside. "Well, aren't we a sad bunch?", Mukuro flicked his hairs to express his frustration.

"I-It can't be helped if Enma wanted to spend time with Primo and Basil," Gokudera defended although for some reason, his body staggered a bit and his expression turned a little bit sour.

Would you look at them? Three attractive grown men. Three attractive grown men, I repeat, were ditched by their lovers. Sounds pitiful, yes? But that was what happened. It was rare for them and their lovers to have a day-off. The men had each thought to spend such rare day with their lover, and yet, said lovers thought otherwise. And here they were, on their miserable selves and their precious novels and works.

"Don't group me with you, herbivore," Hibari finally decided to speak of, getting irritated and had to suppress his urge to strike an attack on his rival.

"Oya," an amused smile appeared on Mukuro's lips, "well, well, the skylark looks pretty calm. Isn't this odd for Mr. Possessive?" It wasn't news how protective the ravenet could be when it concerned his lover. The demophobia-alike man even took part in parties –albeit, secretly or using substitutes-, just to watch if there was any brave human who decided to touch his boyfriend.

"It's nothing."

"Kuha," Mukuro couldn't help to express his surprise in laughs, "are you telling me that you, the Mr. Possessive, is not getting a little bit jealous by their interaction?" Everyone knew between these three couples, Hibari and Tsuna spent the least time together -what's with the two of them being very busy with their works. Thus, everyone also knew how much the skylark treasured their time together and was very much a pouting child if the Vongola don decided to spend their little precious time together on something else than him.

So here, he was saying that he didn't share the least jealousy with them? Mukuro wanted to laugh, and Gokudera wanted to beg to differ.

"Not really," Hibari sighed in exasperation, "they look like three little animals gathering together," the ravenet finished with a bit of content in his face.

For some reason, Mukuro and Gokudera also shared the same image as the other. Images of two brown little chicks and a red one, gathering in a circle, and were chirping to each other in delightful atmosphere.

Yep, very cute, indeed.

* * *

_This came in my mind when I thought about the trio hyper dying will which is more like trio uke or trio seke, and my hibari-muse answered with trio little animals lol so i have to write this_

_TRIO LITTLE ANIMALS, YO. REVIEW HAHA_

_Btw:_

_After that, Mukuro decided for the three to go for a drink together, and forced the two on it._

_Basil now handles the CEDEF. And since Hibari sometimes works with the CEDEF for their information connection, he works with Basil too._

_Gokudera of course, on the other hand, knows every little bits of Tsuna stuff._

_The three decided to exchange information about their lovers lol_

_Gokudera found out that Hibari and Mukuro had been topped by their lovers._

_He found out he hasn't._

_Mukuro and Hibari defended saying that their lovers is good at it and Gokudera should try._

_Later that night, Enma topped._

_I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT THESE GROUPS._


End file.
